


A perfect fit.

by ChaseSpero



Category: Holby City
Genre: Christmas fic, Even More Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Presents, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: I recieved a prompt on tumblr: Could you write a Christmas story, them being together the night before, then one of them snuck out to get a puppy that a friend took care of for the day. Christmas morning surprises one another and one was not expecting an engagement ring. Please? Could you make this the best Christmas ever for me?This is what I've come up with, enjoy! and I hope you all have a great Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve, night had fallen and outside the ground was already dusted with frost. Inside Serena’s house and in the living room, it was fairly quiet the only sounds coming from the open fire. The sound of wood crackling. A perfectly decorated Christmas tree was in the corner of the room with gifts underneath it. If you had seen the tree a few weeks ago it wasn’t, let’s say particularly perfect. Bernie and Jason, double trouble as Serena liked the call them thought it would be a great idea to get the tree set up and decorated to surprise Serena and yes she had been surprised and although she thought it was generous that they had tried, Serena needed to tidy it up some. They spent that evening laughing and joking about how Bernie and Jason should probably skip ever wanting to be professional decorators.

 

It was just the two of them right now though, they were sitting opposite the fire; Serena was lay down with her feet resting on Bernie’s lap.

 

“Don’t you think this year has gone so fast?” Bernie said, her hands massaging Serena’s feet.

 

“Mm, I’m glad we’re here now though.” Serena said and she smiled when Bernie looked at her.

 

“So am I.” Bernie replied.

 

They stayed like that for some time just relishing in the relaxing and warm atmosphere, they had been lucky enough to have finished work early (though if an emergency was to crop up, they were still on call.) so they could come home for Christmas Eve and spend it with Jason who had gone to bed not that long ago. It was the first time in a while that Bernie could actually say she was excited about Christmas, ever since she had come back from Ukraine and had finally admitted her true feelings to Serena they had pursued a relationship. It wasn’t easy at first, opening up to Serena was probably one of the hardest moments for Bernie not because she didn’t want to but because she had been trained to forget about her feelings.

 

“I wonder why Jason’s gone to bed so early.” Serena asked.

 

“Oh um, well I don’t know maybe he got fed up being with us oldies.” Bernie joked and Serena nudged her with her foot.

 

“Why do I get the feeling you and Jason have something planned?”

 

“Me and Jason have something planned? Absolutely not.” Bernie said.

 

“Mhm.” Serena said not convinced in the slightest.

 

At first they had kept their relationship between the two of them, they didn’t want it to be the hospital gossip although at one point it was though Serena didn’t feel it was necessary to tell Bernie what the rumours were when she was away. It was a few weeks later when they knew people were starting to notice or maybe they did as soon as Bernie came back, neither woman was sure but when they got everyone’s blessings it made telling their friends worthwhile. Fletch liked to tease them on occasion and Serena always firmly put him back in his place and then she and Bernie would laugh about it when they were in the office. All in all, being at work was great. Saving lives, working in theatre together, being around the people they loved it couldn’t get any better than this.

 

“I’m rather tired.” Serena said sitting up.

 

“Bed then?” Bernie asked and Serena nodded.

 

Both women stood up and Bernie went to turn the Christmas tree lights off and the fire whilst Serena went to the kitchen. Before turning the lights off, Bernie took a moment to stand and stare at the tree. She smiled and looked at the gifts. Minutes later she turned the lights off and went to the fire to do the same and she saw Serena standing next to the door.

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Serena said and Bernie stared at her.

 

“Yes you are.”

 

Serena smirked.

 

“Very smooth Major.”

 

They made their way up the stairs and Serena stopped outside Jason’s bedroom and gently knocked on the door.

 

“Jason?”

 

The door opened and Jason stood there wearing his pyjamas.

 

“We’re going to bed now.”

 

“Okay Auntie Serena, goodnight and I hope you both sleep very well.” Jason said cheerfully.

 

“Right, yes, well goodnight Jason, merry Christmas eve.” Serena said, the festive feeling coming out of her. Serena turned to leave and Jason gave Bernie a not so subtle wink, signalling that he hadn’t forgotten the plan and Bernie smirked and nodded her head.

 

“Goodnight Jason.” Bernie said with a smile.

 

Serena got ready for bed and when she came out of the bathroom she saw Bernie standing by the door fiddling with her hands, a trait she only did when she was nervous about something.

 

“Is something wrong?” Serena asked.

 

“Oh, no, no nothing’s wrong. I just ah, well you see I need to pop out and get something…”

 

Serena quirked her eyebrow.

 

“You need to get something?”

 

“Well yes, it won’t take me long I’ll be ten minutes’ tops!”

 

“And what is this something?” Serena said walking towards Bernie until she was stood in front of her.

 

“Just…ah surprise, ohh.” Serena kissed Bernie’s neck.

 

“You don’t play fair.” Bernie said tilting her head.

 

“Go on, go and get the surprise, I’ll be here for waiting for you.” Serena said smiling.

 

“Make sure you stay in here okay?” Bernie said.

 

“Of course…should I be worried?”

 

“Not at all, you’re going to love it!”

 

Bernie left the house quietly and she got into the car and couldn’t stop the smile from forming, excitement was bubbling in her stomach thinking about Serena’s reaction to the present tomorrow morning. She turned the key and when she was ready, she headed off in the direction of Raf’s. It didn’t take long to get there and she got out of the car, pulling the zip up on her coat and quietly approached the house and knocked the door.

 

“Hey Fletch.” Bernie said when the door opened. “Where’s Raf?”

 

“Still at work, he should be home soon I think well I hope! The kids are driving me insane, what with it being Christmas eve none of them want to sleep!”

 

Bernie chuckled.

 

“How’s he been?” Bernie asked.

 

“Good as gold, the kids have warmed to him, come in.” Fletch said moving to one side and Bernie walked inside. They walked into the living room and Bernie’s face lit up when she looked at the chocolate Labrador puppy which was currently curled up asleep on the floor.

 

“Isn’t he adorable.” Bernie said and Fletch nodded.

 

“You think she will like him?” She asked.

 

“I think she’s going to love him.”

 

There was shouting upstairs and Fletch sighed,

 

“All his food and bowls are in the kitchen already in a bag and so is the lead and collar.”

 

Bernie followed Fletch to the kitchen and picked up the items then went back to the living room, she bent down and picked the puppy up, he instantly woke up and started to get excited. The puppy licked Bernie’s face and she laughed.

 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Bernie said. “Thanks for this, I owe you both.”

 

“No problem, have a good Christmas!”

 

“You too Fletch; we’ll be back at work before you know it!”

 

“Too soon!” Fletch said and they both smiled.

 

Once Bernie was in the car, she tried to settle the puppy who was now climbing all over her.

 

“You have to be still okay!” Bernie said, she watched the puppy go in the back and settle down on one of the seats. “Good boy! Okay let’s take you to your new home.”

 

When Bernie got back, she made sure she was as quiet as possible, she decided to leave the bag of food and the lead in the car for now and in the morning get it out ready to feed him. She opened the front door and the puppy started to whine and she fussed him.

 

“It’s okay little one.”

 

She made her way up the stairs and gently knocked on Jason’s door, he opened it and as soon as he saw the puppy he grinned.

 

“Auntie Serena is going to be over the moon!” Jason said.

 

“You really think so Jason?” Bernie said quietly and he nodded. She wasn’t sure where this doubt was coming from, there had been multiple times when Serena had spoken about one day getting a dog and Bernie couldn’t think of a reason why they couldn’t have one now. But then maybe it was too much of a commitment for Serena? They weren’t even living together though Bernie did spend the majority of her time at Serena’s still…panic was starting to rise and Bernie felt unsure.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Bernie said and took one last look at Jason playing with the puppy and she shut the door. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before she went into Serena’s bedroom.

 

Serena was sat up in bed and reading a book, she heard the door open and she looked up and smiled.

 

“All done?”

 

“Yes.” Bernie said, getting undressed.

 

“You okay darling?” Serena asked and Bernie closed her eyes for a second, hearing Serena call her darling did things to her. After getting undressed and ready for bed, Bernie pulled back the covers and lay next to Serena, she kissed her.

 

“I’m okay.” Bernie said and Serena put the book down on the bedside table and turned on her side, gently placing her arm over Bernie’s stomach.

 

“Move in with me.” Serena said out of nowhere and Bernie craned her neck, looking at Serena.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Move in with me? I was going to ask you tomorrow but I couldn’t stop myself from asking you now. Don’t tell me you haven’t been thinking about it? Besides, you are here practically all the time, it makes sense for you to move in.”

 

Bernie remained silent and Serena bit her lip, afraid that she had pushed Bernie too much.

 

“I would very much like it if you moved in, I want to share what I have with you but I understand i-if it’s too much.” Serena said her tone deflated.

 

“Serena, I couldn’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be than here with you and Jason. This…this, I feel, it’s home for me, it has been for some time now.”

 

“I know.” Serena said smiling.

 

“So it’s a yes then?” Serena asked.

 

“Of course it’s a yes!” They both sat up and Bernie watched Serena reach into the drawer next to her and pull out a box and hand it to her. Bernie had an idea what it was and as she opened it she looked up at Serena who was gazing at her like she was her everything. Bernie couldn’t help but think how on earth did she deserve this woman?

 

“You were prepared?” Bernie asked holding the key in her hand and Serena laughed.

 

“Well I do like to be prepared Major.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you for giving me a second chance, thank you for believing in me. I truly do love you Serena.”

 

“And I love you.”

 

Bernie put the key safely on the side and she turned around and they lay back down, Serena resting her head on Bernie’s chest and Bernie threading her fingers through Serena’s hair.

 

“So…my surprise Major?”

 

“You will find out in the morning.” Bernie said with a laugh.

 

“A woman had to try.” Serena said placing a kiss on Bernie’s chest.

 

“Goodnight my love.” Serena said and Bernie kissed the top of Serena’s head and said goodnight.

 

The panic disappeared from Bernie, she suddenly felt lighter. She closed her eyes, her arms still round Serena as she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Berena Christmas fluff! 
> 
> And if anybody is interested in the gift that Jason got Bernie, he's a picture!
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71BR0NDZFIL._SL1500_.jpg
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a knock on the door and Bernie stirred, she turned and moved closer to Serena until there was another knock, she groaned and opened her eyes.

 

 “Yes?” Bernie said.

 

“It is now officially Christmas day and its time you got up.” Jason said from behind the door and Bernie smirked.

 

“What time is it?” Serena grumbled and Bernie looked over at the clock which said 7am.

 

“It’s 7.”

 

Serena mumbled something and Bernie laughed,

 

“Stay here a little longer if you want, I’ll go and make some coffee and keep Jason entertained.”

 

“Mm did I mention I love you?” Serena said sleepily.

 

“Once or twice.” Bernie said smiling and she kissed Serena on the forehead and got out of bed, she grabbed the dressing gown that was hanging up and then glanced at the table where the key was and that feeling she had last night of finally belonging somewhere was still inside of her. Bernie opened the door and she saw Jason standing there already dressed, he had a very festive Christmas jumper on. After shutting the door, Bernie walked downstairs with Jason and into the kitchen. She peered out the window and saw the puppy playing about in the grass.

 

“How was he last night?”

 

“He curled up at the bottom of my bed, I think we are going to be best friends!”

 

“That’s good Jason.” Bernie said patting his arm.

 

“Auntie Serena will be down shortly, why don’t you get him back inside and in the living room so we can surprise her!”

 

Jason went to get the puppy and Bernie stood waiting for the kettle to boil, she got two mugs and made the drinks and she heard movement coming from upstairs. She quickly made sure Jason was in the living room with the puppy and then went to grab the drinks and just as she was coming to the living room door, Serena was standing next to her.

 

“I forgot to say…merry Christmas my darling.” Serena said gently kissing Bernie.

 

“Merry Christmas my love.” Bernie whispered smiling.

 

Passing over a drink to Serena, Bernie opened the door first and she saw Jason put his thumbs up and she turned to Serena,

 

“So your surprise…” Bernie tilted her head to tell Serena it was in the living room and quirking an eyebrow Serena followed Bernie into the living room, her eyes landed on Jason first who was grinning and then she looked to the side of him and she put her hand over her mouth. Bernie stood next to her trying to decipher what Serena was feeling but she couldn’t.

 

“Um, it’s okay isn’t it? I mean you’ve been saying how much you wanted a dog and I-I”

 

The puppy came rushing over and started sniffing Serena’s leg, she bent down and picked it up and gave it a cuddle.

 

“Yes it’s okay! It’s more than okay, look at you! Aren’t you just a handsome…man?”

 

Bernie nodded.

 

“Bernie I…how on earth did you hide this from me?”

 

“Well, I got help from Jason here and Fletch and Raf…”

 

Serena laughed and the puppy started licking her face, she put him down.

 

“I love him, I love you, I love this.” Serena said looking around her. “My family.” She added.

 

Bernie felt the tears forming and she tried to push them back, she went to sit down and Serena followed her, the puppy went and curled up on Serena’s lap and she chuckled.

 

“He needs a name Auntie Serena.”

 

“Yes, he does! Well I think we should all have a think, he is a member of our family after all.”

 

Serena squeezed Bernie’s hand and they smiled at one another.

 

“Is it time to open presents?” Jason asked interrupting the moment and they gazed at one another for another minute or two before turning to Jason.

 

“Bring them over then my wonderful Jason.”

 

“You’re awfully chipper this morning, Auntie Serena is everything okay?”

 

“Just get the presents Jason.” Serena said and she could hear Bernie laughing. She put her mug down and stroked the puppy waiting for Jason to come over with the presents.

 

They spent a good amount of the morning exchanging gifts, both Serena and Bernie had gone out and got Jason a good amount of quiz items, dvds, books and games. Basically everything that he loved and as the two women were looking at Jason opening the present they knew they had done the right thing, he hadn’t stopped smiling and then Jason gave his present to Bernie, she opened it and started laughing, it was an army themed egg cup and toast cutter, it was very much Jason and she loved it. Next Serena opened hers and it was a voucher for a clothes shop and she looked at Jason.

 

“I thought you could get a new shirt Auntie Serena, the ones you sometimes wear are horrible.”

 

“Right.”

 

Jason grinned at her and she knew he only meant well, her wardrobe was in need of some new clothes anyway, they all said thank you and Jason rushed off the watch one of the dvds he got and left Bernie and Serena alone.

 

“He’s okay yes?” Bernie asked.

“More than okay my darling, the best Christmas gift I’ve ever received.”

 

“He is rather lovely isn’t he?” Bernie said.

 

“Mhm he is, which reminds me…” Serena reached over on the table and found the gift she had wrapped up for Bernie and she held it in her hands and took a deep breath before handing it over.

 

“I um…I wanted this Christmas to be special and I-I open it please.” Serena said and Bernie looked at the small box and her hands started to shake slightly. Bernie slowly took the wrapping paper off and she stared at the box for a few seconds before opening it and a silver band with a small diamond was sat perfectly.

 

“Berenice Wolfe, you’ve made me feel alive again ever since you arrived at Holby, the first time we kissed I didn’t imagine it could be like that with anyone. Being with you makes me feel complete, I couldn’t think of anything else I would want in my life. I want to be with you, through the good times and through the bad, I want it all. You are an extraordinary, beautiful and fierce woman. I-I…” Serena felt the tears coming, her voice breaking.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Bernie looked up and felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Y-yes, Serena I, yes I will!”

 

“Oh, I love you.” Serena said holding Bernie’s hand.

 

“You’ve made me feel again, you’ve made me want to be a better person, you’ve made me realise who I am and who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Serena, I love you with every inch of me.”

 

They stayed cuddled up on the sofa with the puppy on Serena’s lap for a while, just letting everything that had happened soak in and then Bernie turned to Serena.

 

“Jason does know about this doesn’t he? About me moving in and being engaged.” Bernie smiled after saying this and Serena grinned.

 

“Yes he does! I couldn’t get him to keep quiet, I’m surprised he lasted this long really. He was ecstatic!”

 

Before Bernie could respond, Jason come over and he saw the box and the ring in there.

 

“Oh did Bernie say no?” Jason said sadly and Serena looked confused, then she realised the ring was still in the box.

 

“Oh no! We just haven’t got round to putting the ring on yet.” Serena said laughing, she picked the box up and took the ring out and she held Bernie’s hand and gently put the ring on her finger.

 

“She said yes then Auntie Serena?”

 

“Yes she did Jason, she’s made me the happiest person alive.”

 

“That’s very good then! I was just coming over to say if Bernie will now be living here does that mean I can call her auntie Bernie, like I call you auntie Serena? Because we are a family and that way Bernie is included.”

 

Serena turned to Bernie who looked a bit taken back,

 

“Um…I-I Jason, t-that’s wonderful, I’d be honoured.”

 

"You're part of the family now, you can't rid of us." Serena said teasing. 

 

"I wouldn't want to...ever, thank you." Bernie said. 

 

She looked around the room and then back at Jason then Serena. 

 

"Thank you." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments and the kudos, it is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> A short epilogue to end the story. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it.

**Epilogue**

Serena was outside in the garden, she cast her eyes upon the flowers which were blooming and smiled. The garden had been coming along nicely ever since she found out about Bernie’s love for gardening, the Major would often be out when she had free time. A bark interrupted her thoughts and she saw Solomon sniffing the flowers.

“Here!” Serena called out and the dog came running over.

“Now I don’t think she’ll be impressed if you start eating her flowers hm?” Serena said bending down and scratching the dogs head.

“What was that?” Bernie asked walking outside and passing a glass of wine to Serena.

“Oh…nothing I was just telling Solomon how lucky I am to have such a beautiful wife.”

“I am the lucky one.” Bernie said putting her glass on the table and placing her hands on Serena’s waist. Serena put her glass down as well and kissed Bernie.

“I love you Bernie Campbell-Wolfe.”

Bernie smiled, she never got tired of hearing that, it felt so right…perfect even. Their wedding although it was a few years ago was still fresh in Bernie’s mind, there wasn’t a day she didn’t think about it and how perfect it was, surrounded by friends and family and oh Serena looked beautiful. Tomorrow was their anniversary and as they sat here now outside, looking out at the garden and the sun shining down on them. Bernie squeezed Serena’s hand gently, thinking about what she had planned for their anniversary, a secret to Serena until tomorrow.

Bernie smiled.

This was her life, her perfect, happy and loving life.


End file.
